Carnival of Thrills Ending
by star1kings
Summary: Ending to the Carnival of Thrills episode. Bo finds out what was bothering Luke after they did the jump. This is Slash but it is clean. There is suggestions of adult relations between the two male cousins.


Based on the episode, 'Carnival of Thrills'

WARNING: This is slash, I kept it mostly clean. Adult situations, and adult relations suggested.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charaters or making money from this.

Ending of Carnival of Thrills.

After the 32 car jump everyone went to the Boar's Nest to celebrate. Everyone was having a great time, everyone except Luke.  
"Hey Luke, what's wrong?" Asked Bo, who was taking a break from dancing with Sally-Jo.  
"Ain't nothin' wrong Bo."  
"I don't believe you Luke." With that comment Luke got up and left. When he got outside he looked around the parking lot for the General. 'Where the hell did I park him?' Luke said to himself, he could of sworn he left him by the door. He gave up looking and started to walk towards the road.  
"Luke, hold up now!" Luke turned around and motioned to Bo to follow him into the woods. They walked out of sight of the bar when Bo asked. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Ya wanta know what's wrong, do ya?" Bo simply nodded.  
"I'll show ya." Luke walked up to Bo and put his hand behind Bo's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. To Luke's surprise Bo didn't fight him or push him away. In fact, Bo did the opposite of what Luke expected; he kissed him back. When Luke tried to break the kiss, Bo grabbed his waist, put his hand on the back of his neck and gave him a more passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Luke looked at Bo surprised.  
"Now I know." Replied Bo.  
"Now you know."  
"How long?" Luke shrugged.  
"Don''t know. Just realized it a couple days ago, when you took off for Diane. Daisy said if she didn't know me, she'd swear I was jealous that you picked her over me. I thought about that all night, she was right." Bo shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Luke debated on asking the same question.  
"And you?"  
"Hell Luke, I don't know when my feelings for you changed. I just know they did. After I left the farm I think I realized it. I would rather have left with you never knowing, than to risk losing your friendship if you ever found out the truth." Luke nodded his understanding. They stood silent for several minutes. Luke could tell Bo wanted to ask him something.  
When Bo remained silent Luke told him. "Whatever it is that you want to ask me, just ask. I won't get mad at ya."  
"Have ya ever been with another man?" Luke nodded his answer.  
"He was in the same unit as me back in 'Nam. We'd get together every year at our reunions in Atlanta."  
"Was he the one you always talked about?"  
"Yeah."  
"You love him?"  
"No. We broke things off four years ago. I haven't been with anyone else but him."  
"I'm not afraid of an intimate relationship with you Luke, but you have to be patient with me. I... ah..." Bo didn't finish his sentence, but Luke knew what he meant. Luke nodded and told Bo, "come on cuz." He held out his hand and Bo took it. They walked hand in hand back to the General, only letting go once they were in sight of the bar.  
For the first two weeks they only kissed and explored each other's bodies. Bo never strayed lower than Luke belt, only their shirts came off. Luke knew Bo was alittle scared of doing things more sexual with him. He did mind, he'd didn't want to rush him into something he wasn't ready for. They took alot of cold showers those weeks. Three weeks into their relationship, they found themselves home alone for a couple days. Daisy was at Mary-Sue's and Jesse was helping out Aunt Ida.  
That Friday night when they came in from chores, things were different. Bo was more assertive but was hesitant; like he wanted more but was too afraid to act. As they were on the couch kissing Bo asked, "may I touch you?" Luke nodded his head as Bo slowly moved his hand down his side. He gently rubbed him through his jeans.  
"God Bo. That feels so good." Bo looked at Luke with a look in his eyes that Luke never seen before. It was like lust and desire, and it turned Luke on.  
"Come on, let's go to our room." Bo pulled Luke up and started to undo his belt and jeans. They were kissing and undressing each other on their way to their room. Bo locked the door then gently pushed Luke onto the bed. Afterwards they held each other in their arms and Bo finally admitted his feelings as he told Luke. "I love you, Luke." To which Luke replied, "I love you too."


End file.
